The Percabeth Traitor
by Annamae970
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been living together for a while now. What happens when Annabeth thinks Percy is something he's not? WARNING: Has some Twilight spoof in it. Not enough to be a crossover though. Has Percy/Annabeth, Annabeth/Luke, and Percy/OC. R&R!
1. Giant Disclaimer and Rules

I dunno if I can make just one giant disclaimer, but I am anywyas!

_**Disclaimer: I, Annamae970 do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight! Nor do I want to own either of them, even if that would make me a gazillionaire. Because that would be too much work. Anyways, there are a couple of things you need to know before you read this story.**_

I tend to write in a non serious way.

I'm making fun of Twilight, not being all nice and lovey dovey about them.

I really could care less if you flame me, but if you do, please have it some worthwhile criticism, and not saying annoying things like "This is a chatspeak format. I'm reporting you!" and other crap like that. If you're planning on saying that, get the hell off of my story. Thanks!

I love you all! –Annamae970


	2. Skittles Speedo

"Tomorrow, tomorrow….uhmm…I'll remember the rest of the lyrics tomorrow," Percy sang.

"Percy!"Annabeth banged on the shower door. "You're making my ears bleed!"

Percy screamed."Ahhh! Go away I'm naked!".

Annabeth snickered. "Like I haven't seen you naked before."

"…..Huh? You have? RAPE, RAPE, RAPE!"Percy jumped up and down in the shower screaming. And then slipped and fell.

Annabeth leaped up from where she was sitting on the toilet and yanked the door open. "Percy are you all ri-" She stopped as she saw his Speedo."Why are you wearing a skittles colored Speedo that says 'taste the fucking rainbow?'".

Percy blushed. "Uhm. Because it's comfy?".

Annabeth stared at him for a minute. "That's it. I'm leaving. When you asked me to move in I thought you were asking me to move in as your girlfriend. But since it's obvious you're gay, I'm going to leave you to your privacy. You probably have a boyfriend anyways. Well I hope you have fun and goodbye". She stormed out of the bathroom. Percy leaped from the shower.

"No! Annabeth Don't go! I-I-Uh-You see- I'M NOT GAY! ANNABETH DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs. "Will you marry me?"He asked in his inside voice as he got down on one knee in front of her.


	3. The Proposal

"Percy! Well, I don't know what to say." For the first time in her life, Annabeth was utterly speechless.

"How about yes? " Percy offered.

"Well, if I did say yes….what else would I get?"

Percy stared at her. "What do you mean what else will you get? You'll get my love!"

Annabeth thought about it for amoment. "Well, we're both only 17, and if I married you so early, I'd pretty much just throw my whole life away. So I'm going to have to say….Yes", as she turned to Luke, who had snuck up behind her, and had also gotten one knee. Luke leaped up and kissed her full on the mouth. Annabeth wrapped her armsaround his neck and kissed him back. When they finally broke apart after a long wait (4 minutes and 28 seconds to be specific) Luke slipped the ring on her finger.

She turned and smiled at Percy. "Sorry Perce, call me up in a couple of years. Luke here promised me a mansion, a swimming pool with mermaids in it, and a waffle."

Percy gaped at her. "How can you believe him? He's poor! He can't even afford a Dr. Pepper from a vending machine!" Annabeth gasped, and slapped Percy hard against the mouth.

" How could yousay that? Luke's rich! Where do you think he got this 14 karat diamond ring?"

" Welllll, I'm guessing he bribed his parents, which wouldn't be too hard with his mom being crazy and all, and they bought him a ring."Percy said.

Luke's face fell, so Percy was pretty sure he had gotten it right.

He quickly re-composed himself. "Idid no such thing! I worked hard for this, and I worked hard for the love of my Annabeth!"

"…You didn't work at all for Annabeth's love. You don't even love her at all! And she doesn't love you! She just agreed to marry you so she'd get her waffles, and you just asked her to marry you because she's hot!" Percy thundered.

"So?" Annabeth and Luke said at the same time.

"What do you mean so? So-so-so-BECAUSE! I had to put up with her bitching and complaining for five years! Don't you think I should get something?" Percy sputtered.

Annabeth and Luke thought for a minute. Then Luke reached into his coat pocket and brought out an envelope. "You're right. Here's an invitation to our wedding." Percy took the envelope and opened it.

"You're invited to the wedding of Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. Please arrive at the Big House in Camp Half Blood at 12:30 Noon on May 6, 2010." Percy read out loud. He looked over his shoulder at the calendar. Holy Gods! It was already the May, 5! "When did you

decide on this?" Percy asked slowly.

Luke smiled devilishly. "Oh, I've been planning this for a long time. I knew she'd say yes to waffles, so I printed these out at Staples last night. Oh, by the way," He said turning to Annabeth,"you owe me $4,970.12 for the invitations."

Annabeth stared at him." How many did you order!" She cried.

"Well, "he said calculating in his head,"3,978".

"What?", he asked whenAnnabeth continued to stare at him. "I just invited the Gods, and our families, and the zoo keepers from San Diego, oh and Kronos wanted an invitation, and the Half Blood campers, the people that work at Disneyland, and the horses from the 's it."

Both Percy and Annabeth just stared at him.


	4. The Phone Call

"What?"Luke asked again.

Annabeth just shook her head. "Well, Percy I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"What? You're coming back tomorrow?" Percy happily blurted out. Annabeth laughed evilly.

"No Seaweed Brain, I'll see you at the wedding."

Percy had never minded Annabeth calling him Seaweed Brain, but now she was just being plain mean. "Whatever", he said, starting up the stairs to his bedroom, tearing up the invitation as he went. He heard the front door open and then shut. Good they had left. He sighed and looked down at the torn up pieces of paper in his hands. He went over to his dresser to get some glue so he could glue the pieces back together. When he opened the drawer, he saw the teddy bear Annabeth had given him for his birthday last year. A tear slid down his check.

He wiped it away. "Stupid saltwater", he muttered. Salt water…..Instead of going to the wedding he could visit Dad and Tyson in the sea kingdom! He automatically started to feel better. He pulled on his pj's and turned off his light. He then crawled into bed. It felt empty without Annabeth there beside him. He snuggled deeper under the covers. He had just begun to drift of when his cell phone rang. Or as Annabeth liked to joke, his shell phone. Percy picked it off of his table and pressed the on button.

"Hello?" He said sleepily into the phone. Someone was crying on the other line. He sat up. "Hello? What's going on? Is anyone there?" A voice came on.

"P-P-Percy? It's Annabeth."

"Oh."His voice became harsher, "What do you want?"

Annabeth sobbed harder into the receiver. "I'm s-s-soo sorry Percy. I didn't mean to leave you. It's just Luke's so handsome. But I didn't think he'd do this!"

"What what did he do?" Percy asked frantically.

"H-h-he told me if I even touched the waffles he'd kill me. Then he'd sell me as a slave to Hades."

Percy jumped out of bed. "I'm on my way Annabeth. I'll kick the little bitch's ass". The sobbing stopped. Instead Annabeth started laughing. "Haheeha you fell for it! You really fell for it. Ahh that's funny. Well g'night Percy see you tomorrow." And she hung up. Percy stared at the phone in his hand, now emitting a Beep! Beep! Beep! from it. And once again that tear fell. But he left it there this time. He just continued to stare at the phone until the sun came up over the mountains.


	5. The fight

RING RING, Percy's phone blared. Percy sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "What the hell?" he asked sleepily. He picked up his shell phone. "Hello?" He yawned into the speaker. Why was someone calling him at…He looked over at his clock. It was already 9:17 A.M! That was three hours later than he usually woke up at! "

Hello? Hellloooooo?" A high feminine voice impatiently said over the phone.

Percy was immediately awake. "ANNABETH? STOP CALLING ME! YOU KEEP HURTING MY FEELINGS AND-"He was cut off by the person on the line.

"Uhhh…I'm not Annabeth buddy. This is the 1-800-Hot-Singles line. We got a phone call from a 'Grover' saying that you wanted something to brighten up your day…."

Oh, so this was Grover's doings. Well, he probably meant well. "Look", he said."I don't need some singles line to brighten up my day okay? And I don't want to talk on the phone to some girl I don't even know."

"Well that's okay!"The voice chirped. "I'm Lindsay, and now you know me! And we're not going to talk on the phone anyways." Oh good, Percy thought. Then go away! "We're going on a date!" She continued.

"Wh-hat? Uh, no we're not. I never said we were, so NO we're not! I don't even know you!"

Lindsay sighed."Of course you do silly! Remember, my name's Lindsay!" Now it was Percy's time to sigh. What a dumb blonde!

"Listen, "He said. "We. Are. Not. Going. Out. Got it?"

"Ohhhh well too late! I'm already at your house! See you outside!" She hung up. Damn that Grover! What has he gotten me into? His thinking was interrupted by a knocking at the door. He sighed and got off his bed, not bothering to change out of the cupid boxers he was wearing. He walked downstairs and opened the door. And screamed. And screamed some more. And then screamed some more until someone threw a shoe at him.

"What's going on?" He shouted. There were two girls, a large crowd surrounding them, and a confused paperboy standing on his lawn. The girls were screaming at each other and pulling each other's hair. Percy started to laugh. How funny was it that those two stupid girls decided to fight on his lawn? He went back in to the house and returned with a bowl of popcorn .Then he went to the garage and returned wearing a floppy hat, sunscreen on his nose, super sized sunglasses, and carrying a lawn chair. He sat down and started on his popcorn. Percy popped another handful of popcorn in his mouth, and immediately started to choke.

He hacked and he coughed and he burned the house dow- Oops wrong story. Anyways, he hacked and he coughed and finally spat the kernel out. Oh wait, no that was just his loose tooth. So he continued choking until the two girls fighting got off the muddy lawn and ran over to him. "How do we help him?" The blonde one screeched.

"I don't know!" The other blonde yelled back. Wait…Percy got his first good look at the girls. It was Annabeth and Linda! No wait…. Lynn? Lins? Lydia? Well whatever the other girl's name was.

"I know!" The less intelligent blonde shouted.

"…..Yeah I'm sureee YOU do."The blonde beauty said back sarcastically. Oh wait, that one was Annabeth.

Li-whatever stuck her tongue out. "Shut up! Just because you're jealous that Percy's my boyfriend doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing!" Percy had stopped choking, but continued after he heard what the-girl-who-no-one-knew-her-name said. The girl flipped Percy over out off his chair and jumped up and down on his back.

**I hope you like my story so far! Please rate and review because I feel so lonely…**


	6. The short chapter AKA The Drive

"What are you doing?!"Annabeth yelled at her.

"I'm doing my job!" She yelled back.

Everyone stopped screaming at each other and making bets on when I would finally die. They all just stared at her, not believing such an un-intelligent person's job was to save lives.

"What?!"She said when she saw everyone staring. "It's true! I have forty three students come to yoga class a day!" By now she had taken her foot off of Percy, who had now passed out after choking up a kernel. They still stared.

And burst out laughing. Thinking they were laughing at her, she stormed across the lawn towing Percy behind her. While they were actually laughing at Annabeth, who had curled up in a ball and was now rocking back and forth. The girl-Ugh what was her name?!-Tossed Percy in the back of her mini cooper.

He barely fit, because he had grown over the summer and was now about 5'3. She hopped in the front seat and started to drive. Now you might think that she was driving to the hospital, but no, she was driving East, towards Las Vegas. You might be wondering why on earth she would drive there at such a time, but you shouldn't be.

Because every thought towards Las Vegas is copyrighted, and you will be charged a fine. Anyways, where was I? Oh right, and he slayed the dragon and they all lived happily ever after. The En-Oops sorry. Wrong story again. Hehe. Gotta get more organized here. Anywho, they were driving. Yes they were driving. Yes, they were indeed. They are driving. They, they are driving. *Ehem* Oops. Sorry .Kinda easy to get sidetracked here, since there's nothing exciting happening. Just stuff like Kronos floating by, a magical unicorn, free gas, ya know everyday life.

**Sorry ending this chapter really super short! Could you give me some ideas on how to narrate? Do you like how it is now or should I change it? Also, I need some ideas for what's happening next. Email me or leave a review! Thanks, Annamae970.**


	7. Roadtrip

**Sorry I haven't written in forever!!!!!! I had to send my laptop off to get fixed. Anyways, I'm running out of ideas so could you please help me out? And BTW if you like this story you're going to love this one: Percy Jackson Gone Wrong by xXSquigglySpoochxX. It's hilarious! –Annamae970**

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting think it's time."

"What the-?" Percy tried to sit up. And fell down .He felt pain in his wrists and ankles. "Ow! What the hell is going on?" He looked down at his ankles. They were tied together. So were his wrists. "Where am I? Where the hell am I? And what is that racket?!!!"

"Oops sorry!! Hehes!! Let me turn the radio down."A voice in the front said cheerfully.

Oh, Percy thought. That was that awful noise. "Who are you? And where am I? Who am I? Oh wait I'm Percy. Never mind. But what is going on!!!!!?"

He sat up again and knocked his head on a ceiling. He looked up. He was…….In the back of a car? He looked towards the front and saw…..Elvis? And McDonalds' food? No fair! He wanted some too!! And there was a blonde girl too. Annabeth? But she was supposed to get married today……. Oh wait, that was ….Lindsay!! That's her name. From the Hot Singles Line.

"Oh Percy you silly boy! Remember me Lindsay? We've been dating for six months! And we just got married in my Mini Cooper!"

"But you were asleep." Elvis said.

Wh-hat? What was she talking about? Percy had never seen that girl in his entire life, except outside his house. He stared at her. She winked. He turned away.

"So why am I tied up?" Percy asked.

". Well, just in case you woke up and weren't cooperating. And no they're not coming off until we get back home. Then we're going on a honeymoon!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Percy panicked. Married! He didn't even know this girl! What was she doing? And why was Elvis still with them anyways? Wasn't he supposed to be illegally marrying other people? So Percy did the only thing he could. He cried. And bawled. And sobbed .And wept. And sniffled. For 2 ½ hours. He looked up towards the front. Lindsay's hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel, looking as if she had lost all patience. He smiled. It was working. He flopped over the seat and grabbed a very expensive looking jacket between his teeth. He looked over at Elvis. He was reading Breaking Dawn and smiling dreamily to himself. He shifted his glance to Lindsay. She was still gripping the wheel, her veins looking like they were about to pop out.

He smiled again. And blew his nose loudly all over the jacket. Then he spit on it. And tore the buttons off. Was his plan going to work……? Lindsay finally turned around in her seat. And screamed a long line of curses at him.

"Oops sorry. Was that your jacket? I thought it was an over sized handkerchief. Well, too bad. Terribly sorry." Percy said.

Lindsay slammed on the brakes. She jumped out of the car. And opened Percy's door. She glared at him. He grinned at her. She finally yanked Percy out of the seat and onto the gravel road.


	8. Sweet Ride

"Ow! Hey, take a chill pill! What was that for?!" Percy exclaimed as he felt millions of sharp edges dig into his back.

"You. Ruined. My. Jacket." Lindsay snarled.

Percy sighed. "Well, yeah, if that's what it took to get me out of the car, it was worth it."

Lindsay stared at him. "Fine. If I allow you some other luxuries will you shut up, and buy me a new jacket?"

Percy thought for a moment, which was very hard for him, with the sun rays on Lindsay's face being almost like light beams, telling him, '_Kisss herrr' 'Dooo itt….' _

He stammered, "What? What did you say again?"

Lindsay smiled. It wasn't very pretty. It was like a wolf grinning right before it attacked and tore its prey apart. "Come on", she said, "Get back in the car."

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Ah, this was the life. It truly was. Percy had made himself comfortable on the plush car seat. On the back of the chair in front of him was a DVD player with _Twilight_ playing. On his lap was a bowl of popcorn, and on the seat next to him were some junior mints, a box of Kleenex, a needle and thread, some foot spray, toenail clippers, fingernail polish, a miniature poodle named Scabby, a sweatshirt, a t-shirt, a tuxedo, some ballet flats, a desk lamp, a pillow, a crib, and last but not least, _The Official Guide to Twilight_. He gasped and shoved handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. Edward was on Bella's bed, and was leaning closer to kiss her. Closer, and closer, and…..The TV shut off.

Percy screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?!! THAT WAS THE BEST PART RIGHT THERE! WHY DID YOU TURN IT OFF?!" He went on, until, with a snap of the fingers from Lindsay, Elvis hit him on the head with a baseball bat. The world went black.

**FOUR MINUTES, 32 SECONDS LATER**

"Percy wake up. Percy. Percy. Percy Jackson. Come on Percy. Hey Percy. PERCY!!!!! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Percy jerked and opened his eyes. He was in some sort of…meadow? There were trees 200 feet tall around him. No wonder he couldn't see. The trees were blocking out his sunlight!Oh wait…… Those weren't trees, those were people! He squinted up into their faces. "Where am I? And who are you? And why are you so damn tall?!"

The person on his right spoke first. "You are on a baseball field. You can call me Giraffe. And we're so tall because you are short, and because you're lying on the ground, in a pile of mud."

Percy looked down. He was covered in it. He sighed. Well whatever. He tried to get up, and was immediately pushed back into the mud. It made a _squelch_ sound. Hehe, that's a funny sound…Percy wanted to hear more of it. He tried to get up again. And he was rewarded with the _squelch_ sound again, when he was pushed down. He giggled. The people looked at each other and slowly started to back away…. That's when he got his first good luck at the place.

**Thanks so reading! So tell me… What should the place look like? (It has to be outdoors)**


	9. Hmm Who are these people!

He was in some sort of a baseball park. There were eight people standing around him. They looked familiar…Very familiar. He stared hard at the man in front of him. He was around 17, and had greasy, messy brown hair. Percy stared into his eyes, playing a game he taught himself. He called it The-Game Where-I–See-Who–Looks-Away-First-From -A–Staring-Contest. The guy stared right back at him. Percy, who realized he was losing, got ready to kick the guy to distract him. That's when he noticed. The man's eyes were the color of pee. Well, actually that's kinda mean.

His eyes were the color of butterscotch. Percy had only heard of a few people with pee- I mean, butterscotch colored eyes. It was Edward. Edward Cullen. Percy gasped. "Is it you?", he whispered.

Edward quickly looked around and then nodded. He helped Percy up. "Congrats dude! I see you've been reading your Twilight stuff!" Edward praised.

Percy, not wanting them to know that he hadn't read the books, nodded.

"So what did you think of the ending? Do you think I deserved it?"Eddie asked.

Percy not sure what happened, and whether it was good or not, just shrugged. He breathed a sigh of relief when Edward seemed to take that as an answer. "Great!" He said. "Come meet Bella!"

He gestured to the crowd of people, and Percy realized that all of the Cullen's were there. Carlisle, Edward,Esme, Bella, Jasper, Alice,Rosalie, and Emmet were all there. Oh, and Lindsay. Anyways, a medium height girl with long black hair stepped forward. Unlike all the others, her eyes were a bright red. Percy screamed and tried to run away. But before he could, Lindsay grabbed onto him, and kissed him. Her kiss was unlike anything Percy had every imagined. It was warm…..and nice. Percy relaxed his grip and went limp. That's when the world went black.

**2,548 MINUTES LATER**

"Do you think he's dead?" "Man, Lindsay, you must be a good kisser. I'd like to taste some of that sweet stuff." Percy, his head still groggy, heard the other voices float around inside his head. Then he heard the sound of stone hitting against stone. He opened his eyes. Emmet was grimacing, and holding his arm where Rosalie punched him. Rosalie, meanwhile, was glaring, at him and hissing like an angry cat. Percy sat up, rubbing his head. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He suddenly felt very self-conscious. He felt his face go what he imagined a very bright red color. He stood up and cleared his throat. He looked at Lindsay. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

Lindsay brightened . "To play baseball of course!" Percy swallowed hard. He was no fool, he'd seen the baseball part of_Twilight._ They were going to get their asses kicked! Percy looked at Lindsay. She smiled. "Don't worry! We're going to be split up equally". To prove her point, Edward and Rosalie stood in front as team captains. Edward said,"Bella". "Emmet". "Carlisle". "Jasper". "Esme". "Alice". "Short kid". "My name's Percy!" "Whatever. Get over here." "Blonde girl."

The final teams were: Edward- Bella, Carlisle,Esme,and Percy. Rosalie- Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Lindsay.


	10. QA and Thank you! Plus Reviewers!

Ok, so a few people are confused/asking questions. Well, I'm going to answer them! First, thank you guys soo much for reading and reviewing my story!

Q1:What up with the whole start a sentence on one line and finish it in the next paragraph?

A1: I probably just made paragraphs at random.

Q2:Why waffles?

A2:Because waffles are awesome, and I love them! Also, kinda an inside joke with a friend.

Q3: Why is he on a baseball field?

A3: In Twilight, they go out and play baseball.

Q4:Why so much Twilight?

A4: I love Twilight, but ever since people started going all obsessed over it, and that was the only thing people could talk about, I got a little tired of it. So,basically, I'm making fun of it for a few chapters.

STATEMENT: Lol, MidnightRose123, you really got me man. I was all' didn't like my story...' And then it was all APRIL FOoLS! And I burst out laughing. Thanks for the laugh.

STATEMENT:Thank you hermioneharryforeverandever for the ideas! So funny. I encourage everyone to help me out!

I am now going to post a chapter of Q/A if there is any. Feel free to PM me, or leave a review with a question. Also, I'm going to start posting names of people who reviewed/favorited/alerted! Check these awesome people out!

Percy Jackson Fan 12298

hermioneharryforeverandever

MidnightRose123

Fill de la Tempesta

xXSquigglySpoochxX


	11. YES MY STORY SUCKS!

Okay guys,

I've received a lot of hate on my story. Lol, I had completely forgot I had this on here. Anyways, please read!:

Yes, you're all right! It completely sucks. I wrote this a long while ago, and my writing skills are a LOT better.

No it has no point, I was bored at the time.

Feel free to keep commenting on it hatefully! Lol, it entertains me^^

No, I'm not going to delete it unless someone else does.

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

P.S. If you want, check out .com/user/Annamae970

Thanks! -Annamae970


End file.
